.Iadd.BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION .Iaddend.
The device of choice today for non-volatile mass storage of data is the magnetic disk storage system. The type of magnetic disk storage system of particular interest here is the so-called hard disk drive having, not surprisingly, one or more rigid disks turning at a relatively high speed. Each disk surface has suspended aerodynamically a few microinches therefrom its own transducer device for reading and writing data on the disk. In the larger data processing installations, there may be several drives all providing data storage for a single central computer. For some time, the reading or writing of several disk surfaces simultaneously has been contemplated in an effort to improve data rates between individual disk storage units and the central computer. With the recent advent of large semiconductor memories, the difficult problem of synchronization of data transmission between the drives and the central computer has been solved by the expedient of simply using such semiconductor memories as a buffer to compensate for differences in angular position of the disk.
While disk drive reliability has improved substantially over the last few years, the devices are nonetheless electromechanical and as such liable to occasional failures. These failures may be caused by a circuit defect which affects the readback function, in which case no data has been lost. It is only necessary to repair the defective circuitry to gain access to the data. If the failure comes at an inconvenient time, however, the delays may cause great expense for the users. If the failure occurred in the writing circuitry or on the medium itself, then the data has been permanently lost. If the failure is a so-called head crash where the heads strike and destroy the disk surfaces, then that data is permanently lost too. These cases usually are characterized by the fact that only a single drive or drive controller is involved.
In many cases, the data stored on the disk drives in an installation is much more valuable than the drives themselves. This may arise in the situation where the data represents a major investment in computer or human time. Sometimes the data has time-related value, say in a real-time environment or when printing time-sensitive materials such as paychecks or management reports. Therefore, one must usually design such storage systems for high reliability since the cost of losing data due to a drive failure is often unacceptably high. Accordingly there is substantial motivation for avoiding such loss or delay of access to the data.
The well-known prior art solution to some of these problems involves the use of redundant data to detect and to correct data. The so-called row and column error correction method uses row and column parity. That is, the bits of the data block are arranged in rows and columns (at least conceptually) and a parity bit for each row and column is recorded with the data block. A parity bit is chosen according to a preset rule to indicate for the bit group involved, such as a row or column, whether the number of binary 1's in the bit group is odd or even. Usually odd parity is used, where the parity bit is set to 1 if the number of "1" data bits in the group involved is even, so that the total number of bits for a group is odd, thus assuring that at least one bit is present in every case.
If parity in a single row and a single column is incorrect when a block is read back from the recording medium one can assume with some degree of assurance that the bit common to both the row and the column with incorrect parity is itself incorrect. The error can be corrected by inverting this common bit. It is usual to break the data into bit row groups of relatively short bytes of say 6 or 8 bits, with a row parity bit recorded for each byte. On the other hand, the column groups of bits may be quite long.
An alternative method for error detection and correction is represented by the family of so-called error correcting codes (ECC) which also involve the creation of a number of redundant bits for each data block. Common generic names for some of these are fire codes and Reed-Solomon codes. These can detect many errors in a block of data, and allow in addition several faulty bits in a block to be corrected. A well-known limitation of such ECC's is that they cannot correct more than a few bit errors in a block, nor can they correct more than one or two widely spaced bit errors. Thus, they are particularly suited for correcting so-called .Iadd.random .Iaddend.burst errors where the errors are concentrated within a few bits from each other as may occur on magnetic media. Accordingly, it is the practice to use ECC redundancy within such types of data storage unit as disk and tape drives .Iadd.for the probable detection of massive errors and for the correction of random burst error.Iaddend..
The readback electronics are also likely to produce occasional errors, but these are usually either random single bit errors widely spaced from each other, or errors spaced from each other at regular and relatively short intervals. These random errors are usually "soft", i.e. they do not repeat, and hence can be corrected by rereading the data from the storage medium. Post readback byte parity redundancy (hereafter byte parity) may be used to detect these errors. By byte parity is meant the insertion at regular intervals (i.e., with each byte), in the data just after readback, a parity bit which provides parity error detection for the associated byte. Regularly spaced errors are usually indicative of a failure after the serial to parallel conversion during readback. Such errors are not so easily corrected but can at least be detected by byte parity redundancy added to the data after it is read from the medium. It is the usual practice to use EEC redundancy on the storage medium itself and both byte parity and ECC redundancy during readback so as to provide maximum confidence in the integrity of the data manipulations during readback without a great amount of redundant data stored on the recording medium. Further, it is preferred to overlap the two sets of redundant information so that no part of the data pathway is unprotected by error detection/correction.
It is also known to use row and column error correction as described above in magnetic tape data storage systems. If the same bit in a number of rows fail, this method allows reconstruction of the column so affected. This usually is the result of a failure in the head or electronics for the column since a tape medium defect is almost never restricted to a single bit position from row to row.